Bad Landing
Bad Landing was the capital and arrival point for the Badlands in the last days of Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. The town was little more than a frontier outpost and way station in the middle of the desert, designed to evoke the same feeling of bleak desolation and vulnerability as Northham and to encourage survivors to venture out and make their own way in the Badlands. It was built into a small sand dune, some fifty meters from Prosperity and one hundred meters from the Skeleton Den. Bad Landing was not a safe zone. No beacon existed for health regeneration. Recent arrivals could be attacked by both their fellow residents and hostile monsters. =Points of Interest= ---- ]] Arrival Gateway Incoming residents entered Bad Landing on an iron block surrounded by four wooden fence gates in each cardinal direction, facing the information board. Though the gates provided potential protection against some threats, new arrivals were still at risk from projectile attacks, bandits who could simply open the gates themselves, and the fact that the gates were usually left open anyway, though barrier blocks did protect from above. Official Information Board The Official Information Board contained messages from Acey to her community, keeping them informed about the status of the Badlands, the Badlands Survivor competition, and the impending Fifth Era. Further details were available in books obtained by clicking signs, including the Basic Claims Guide, About Hearthstones, and Chat Guide. ]] Bad Landing Town Hall A Town Hall in name only, the capital's central structure was a tiny cobweb-covered shack apparently abandoned ages ago. The only furnishing was a bed. The entrance was secured by a fence gate, but during long nights it was not unusual for survivors taking refuge within to be come trapped by a mob of monsters at the doorway's chokepoint. , the home of Sprankles]] 36 Desert : Main article: 36 Desert Sprankles lived on the edge of the administrative claim in a sandstone desert house known by its mailing address 36 Desert. As the area became more dangerous due to roving cutthroat bandits, he sealed off his home with a sandstone retaining wall. The property served as an unofficial town hall because it provided public beds, crafting tables, and furnaces. A zombie jerky dispenser aided hungry newcomers and the recently resurrected in their travels from Bad Landing. =History= ---- and Paul visit Bad Landing]] On 4E:412, the malevolent forces beneath the Black Claim led to the Fall of Summer, a destructive event that left the Summerlands a devastated wasteland unfit for human habitation. Five days later, Eris evacuated her subjects by airship to the arid deserts of the Badlands. Nut was the first mortal to set foot in the capital. Travelers found little reason to stay in the vicinity of Bad Landing as the town offered little beyond a Starter Kit, a few instructional books, and cramped shelter. The area was further endangered by predatory bandits such as Waffles, Jack Firebane, and Bloodwrath who butchered anyone they could find. Though poor themselves, Jinx and Paul shared food grown in their Prosperity town by leaving it in the chest at Bad Landing and giving directly to visitors. The floating isles of Sanctuary appeared in the skies above Bad Landing on 4E:425 and Eris invited everyone to join her a journey to an unspoiled new land. The capital was quickly abandoned. Bad Landing made a brief appearance in the pirate journal Booty! =Gallery= ---- File:2019-12-03_04.54.51.png|Bad Landing File:2019-12-03_04.56.17.png|Inside Bad Landing Town Hall File:2019-12-03_04.55.35.png|Public chest File:2019-12-03_04.56.35.png|From above File:2016-03-25_07.19.48.png|Retro at Town Hall File:2016-03-31_01.57.36.png|A visitor braves the night File:2016-03-25_06.21.03.png|Tox visits Town Hall File:2016-03-30_07.06.37.png|Retro and Rocco File:2016-03-25_02.00.04.png|Paul in front of info board File:2016-03-30_07.04.58.png|Rocco lures zombies from Retro File:2016-03-29_06.46.00.png|Jack Firebane in Town Hall File:2016-03-31_01.44.55.png|Sprankles rides a horse File:2016-03-31_01.44.55.png|Residents head to 36 Desert File:2016-03-25_02.00.43.png|Paul and Jinx File:2016-03-31_01.57.36.png|A survivor braves the night File:2016-03-30_07.01.07.png|Rocco and Retro in Town Hall File:2019-12-09_00.23.10.png|nert wus hur File:2016-03-26_07.23.08.png|MrJevie and visitor File:2016-03-25_06.11.38.png|Tox in Bad Landing File:2016-03-31_01.45.26.png|Jrod on horseback near Town Hall File:2016-03-27_00.15.00.png|Nearby Prosperity File:2016-03-30_07.04.03.png|Retro, Tox, and Rocco fight zombies File:2016-03-29_06.39.51.png|Retro and Jack at Town Hall Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Badlands Locations Category:Spawns Category:Capitals